Herbert George Smith (1909-1992)/ahnentafel
Herbert George Smith (1909-1992), born on 31 May 1909 in Walton-on-Thames, Surrey, England. Married in January 1932 in Guildford, Surrey. Had 2 children. Panelbeater, brazier, engineer. Died in August 1992 in Bomaderry, New South Wales, Australia aged 83 of cardiac arrest. #Ernest George Smith (1875-1942), born in 1875 in Baldock, Hertfordire. Married in 1899 in Walton-on-Thames, Surrey. Had 6 known children. Grocer, draper, bank clerk & cashier, RSL club manager. Died on 16 December 1942 in "Studley," Kings Road, Walton-on-Thames, Surrey aged 67. #Emily Larby (1872-1943), born in 1872 in Egham, Surrey. Housemaid in 1891. Died in 1943 in "Studley," Kings Road, Walton-on-Thames, Surrey aged 70. #John Horace Smith (1850-1895), born in 1850 in Baldock, Hertfordshire. Married in 1869 in Baldock, Hertfordshire. Had 8 children. Gardener, painter and decorator. Died in 1895 in Walton-on-Thames, Surrey aged 44. #Martha Hagger (1845-1929), born in 1845 in Norton, Hertfordshire. Died in 1929 in Walton-on-Thames, Surrey aged 83. #Ambrose Challis (1830-1874), born in 1830 in Compton, Berkshire. Unmarried. Agricultural labourer. Died in 1874 in Eton, Buckinghamshire aged 44. Note: Ambrose was the partner of Esther but it seems they may have separated by Emily's birth, making an unknown man her biological father. #Esther Larby (1837-1901), born in 1837 in Aldershot, Hampshire. Unmarried. Laundress. Died in 1901 in Walton-on-Thames, Surrey aged 64. #John Smith (1820-1898), born in 1820 in Norton, Hertfordshire. Married on 31 May 1841 in Baldock, Hertfordshire. Had 3 children. Gardener. Died in 1898 in Clothall, Hertfordshire aged 78. #Eliza Bray (1821-1874), born in 1821 in Buckland, Hertfordshire. Died in 1874 in Baldock, Hertfordshire aged 53. #William Haggar (1824-1902), born in 1824 in Norton, Hertfordshire. Married on 19 July 1845 in Norton, Hertfordshire. Had 7 children. Parish clerk of Norton. Died on 3 May 1902 in Norton aged 77. #Sarah Wilsher (1824-1907), born in 1824 in Norton, Hertfordshire. Died on 15 December 1907 in Norton aged 83. #William Challis (1801-1870), born in 1801 in Compton, Berkshire. Married on 16 February 1824 in Compton. Had 9 children. Agricultural labourer. Died in 1870 in Wantage, Berkshire aged 69. #Maria Hearn (c1799-1870), born in 1799 in Compton, Berkshire. Died in 1870 in Wantage, Berkshire aged 71. #Henry Larby (1814-1837), born in 1814 in Farnham, Surrey. Married on 9 January 1836 in Aldershot, Hampshire. Had 1 child. Died in 1837 in Aldershot, Hampshire aged 23. #Esther Fludder (1816-1868), born in 1816 in Aldershot, Hampshire. Had 6 children. Died in 1868 in Farnham, Surrey aged 52. #Thomas Smith (1795-1879), born in 1795 in Guilden Morden, Cambridgeshire. Married on 21 October 1814 in Guilden Morden. Had 6 children. Maltmaker. Died in 1879 in Baldock, Hertfordshire aged 83. #Sarah Arnold (1790-1867), born in 1790 in Hinxworth, Hertfordshire. Died in 1867 in Baldock, Hertfordshire aged 77. #John Bray (1787-1839), born in 1787 in Therfield, Hertfordshire. Married on 8 November 1810 in Therfield. Had 8 children. Died in 1839 in Baldock, Hertfordshire aged 52. #Ann Warren (1791-1849), born in 1791 in Therfield, Hertfordshire. Charwoman. Died in 1849 in Baldock, Hertfordshire aged 58. #William Haggar (1793-1860), born in 1793 in Therfield, Hertfordshire. Married on 20 October 1814 in Norton, Hertfordshire. Had 7 children. Parish clerk of Norton. Died on 16 May 1860 in Norton aged 67. #Elizabeth Chalkley (1788-1852), born in 1788 in Hitchin, Hertfordshire. Died on 10 April 1852 in Norton, Hertfordshire aged 64. #John Wilsher (c1791-1869), born around 1791 in Stotfold, Bedfordshire. Married on 23 November 1816 in Stotfold. Had 9 children. Farm labourer. Died in 1869 in Norton, Hertfordshire aged 77. #Sarah Street (1796-1862), born around 1796 in Hinxworth, Hertfordshire. Straw plaiter. Died in 1862 in Norton, Hertfordshire aged 66. #Ferdinando Challis (1774-1849) #Martha Watts # # #George Larby (1788-) #Elizabeth Ellis (1788-) #James Fludder (1790-1860), born in December 1790 in Aldershot, Hampshire. Labourer. Died in December 1860 in Aldershot aged 69. #Mary Harvey (1794-1850) #John Smith (1774-1829) #Mary Warbois (c1771-1807) #William Arnold (c1751-1831) #Mary Stocker (c1755-1842) #Samuel Bray (1750) #Mary # # #John Haggar (1757-1827), farmer and parish clerk #Sarah Scales (c1758-) # # #John Wilsher #Mary King # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #George Fludder (1759-1845), farmer #Sarah Robinson (1765-1850) Category:Ahnentafels